Lost Souls of Konoha
by sweetsheart
Summary: The travelling meister and weapon pair of Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir are sent to Konohagakure, a village shrouded in mystery, to enquire about a few rogue souls bustling around the place. Somewhat connected to 'Amestrian Souls.'


**A/N: Hello, hiya, hiya! Well, I don't often do crossovers, but I really liked the Soul Eater/FMA one I did, and so I thought I'd try crossing with another of my favourite anime/manga – and here we are, our glorious Soul Eater/Naruto crossover.**

**The reason this is connected to Amestrian Souls is simply because of the fact that Stein and Marie are the ones who keep getting sent to all of these obscure places. So you don't have to have read Amestrian Souls (or seen FMA, for that matter) to read this! There's only a mild mention of FMA in the beginning, anyway. Enjoy!**

"It's so pretty, Stein."

"Why do we get sent on all of these obscure missions?"

"We get to see all of these amazing places, Stein! Amestris was wonderful – and Maes and his family were so accommodating." Marie mused as they walked through the gates of Konohagakure, The Hidden Leaf Village, known to practically all as Konoha.

"So many stores and stalls… I'm going to get lost, aren't I?" Marie asked, glancing at the silver-haired scientist beside her.

"Most probably. You get lost everywhere we go." he remarked, and she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. They walked along the streets for a while before Marie gave a heaving sigh.

"Aren't we supposed to have an escort somewhere?" Marie asked, Stein nodded and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"Apparently one of the Hokage's most trusted subordinates." Stein remarked, and he looked down at Marie, whose face was plastered in a mildly quizzical expression.

"The Hokage. Their leader. We've been notified that her name is Tsunade and we can address her as such." Stein added.

"Ah, names. I can do names. Anyway, anything else about this escort?" Marie asked. Stein glanced down at the page once more.

"His name is Jiraiya… a sannin, apparently. Must be a powerful so-" Stein stopped suddenly, and Marie raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"Our escort would be the person who's been following us for the past ten minutes."

Stein and Marie turned around to see a tall, white-haired man, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Not hard to tell you guys aren't from around here. Gotta look behind you all the time when you live here." he said, making eye contact with only the blonde hammer, his eyes not flicking to the scientist beside her.

"Jiraiya. Marie Mjolnir, I presume?" he asked, and Marie smiled and nodded, extending her hand, Jiraiya returning the grasp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Marie smiled sweetly, and Jiraiya shook his head.

"The pleasure is all mine." he replied, and Stein crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently.

"We're meant to be meeting with the Hokage." Stein stated, and Jiraiya finally looked at Stein.

"Tsunade? Ah, she won't care if you're a little late. The guy you're working with isn't ever on time either, don't sweat it." Jiraiya stated, and Marie looked up at Jiraiya, craning her neck.

"Who exactly is it that we're working with?" Marie asked.

"Kakashi Hatake. You're in safe hands there. Silver hair, you can't miss the kid." Jiraiya seemed to forget the silver-haired man beside him but Marie certainly didn't, and she crossed her arms.

"How old is he?" Marie asked. Jiraiya laughed.

"Lookin' for a prospective partner, are ya?" he asked, and Marie shook her head. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Probably late twenties, early thirties, God only knows. He keeps the bottom half of his face covered up all the time, and when you're an old guy like me everyone's still a teenager to you anyway." Jiraiya remarked, and Marie shook her head.

"You don't look that old." Marie remarked, and Jiraiya grinned.

"Woman after my own heart." Jiraiya replied, and the heaving sigh from behind him made his turn around.

"You got an issue there, Spectacles?" Jiraiya asked, and Stein glanced at the sannin.

"If you're quite done flirting with my weapon, I'd appreciate if we could consult with the Hokage." Stein stated, and Jiraiya sighed and walked ahead of the two.

"Follow me." he remarked, and Marie walked over to Stein and smacked him in the arm, and Stein glared down at her.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Leave him alone. He's very nice and without him we'd have no idea where we were." Marie sighed and walked ahead, alongside Jiraiya, leaving Stein skulking behind.

"Don't mind Stein. He's really very nice." Marie said, and Jiraiya nodded with a small smirk.

"He's got his eye on you. Guys like that don't bother getting pissed off unless they like a lady." Jiraiya remarked, and Marie's eyes flicked to the floor as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She took a sharp breath in and glanced up at Jiraiya.

"So, what's this Tsunade like?" Marie asked, and Jiraiya smirked.

"She's not bad. She tried to kill me once – no big deal." he told her, and Marie's eyes widened.

"What do you mean tried to kill you?" Marie exclaimed and Jiraiya shook his head.

"We were kids." Jiraiya replied, and Marie shook her head disbelievingly.

"You must have done something." Marie stated, and Jiraiya glanced sideways at the woman and shrugged.

"Perhaps. And maybe don't bring it up with Tsunade. She'll get mad at me." Jiraiya remarked, and Marie smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Marie replied

* * *

"I'm Doctor Franken Stein. This is Marie Mjolnir." Stein glanced at the woman behind the desk, her hands held in a pyramid in front of her, and she nodded.

"I'm Tsunade. You've already met Jiraiya - This is Kakashi Hatake – he's going to be assisting you around Konoha."

The tall silver-haired ninja standing beside their white-haired escort nodded as a greeting, Marie smiled but Stein did nothing. He simply glanced the ninja up and down, and Marie noticed his gaze lingering near the mop of silver hair atop Kakashi's head.

"Here's a briefing on the places we know your target frequents. I understand you can sense the person in some way, Doctor?" Tsunade asked, and Stein glanced at her and gave a nod.

"I can, yes." he spoke up, not uncrossing his arms, and Tsunade nodded.

"It must have been a long trip for you two. You'll be staying with Kakashi." Tsunade added.

"Why?" the word spilled from Stein's mouth and Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Because if we find the target in the middle of the night, for example, it's a lot easier to have all of us in one starting position." Kakashi finally spoke, and Stein nodded and flicked his eyes away.

"Just clarifying." he retorted, and Kakashi crossed his arms and nodded.

"I'll take them back, Tsunade." he said, and Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you, Kakashi." she replied, and Marie gave a polite bow as she followed the silver-haired ninja out of the room, Stein giving nothing of the sort.

"That doctor…" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"He's just worried that there are other guys movin' in on his turf, don't worry." Jiraiya remarked.

"No… he's no-nonsense. I like him." she stated.

"Course you like him. He's no fun." Jiraiya smirked, and Tsunade crossed her arms as her fellow sannin swiftly left the room.

* * *

"So, what's going on with Tsunade and Jiraiya?" Marie asked the ninja, and though it was obscured by his mask, she could see the smirk.

"Just one of this village's great mysteries." he remarked, and Marie smiled and nodded. She looked up at Stein, whose face was poised in thought.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Stein asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Another village mystery. I'm not sure I even remember anymore. Just always have. Also, a rather unusual question considering your partner wears an eyepatch." he said, and Marie nodded.

"Partner? Who said anything about a partner?" Stein asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Marie your weapon partner?" Kakashi asked, and even Stein could sense it was awkward.

"Yes. Of course." he shook his head, and Kakashi nodded.

"Tsunade recommended I introduce you to some of our newest chūnin." Kakashi stated, and Marie furrowed her eyebrows.

"So, the chūnin are… the middle ones. After the…"

"Genin. After they become chūnin, they can eventually become jonin." Kakashi explained. Marie nodded.

"And you're a jonin?" she asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"Then what's a sannin? I'm so confused." Marie pressed her hands to the side of her face, and when the silver-haired ninja reached out to grasp her shoulder, Stein nearly lost it.

"It's alright. We're confused and we live here. I'm sure I'll have time to explain it to you, hopefully at the same time you explain to me the way you turn into a weapon." Kakashi remarked.

"Oh, that's simple." she remarked, a small smile on her face, and Kakashi gave a small laugh.

"Well, I'm sure my former students will be at the training field." Kakashi remarked.

"You teach?" she asked, and he nodded.

"It seems like forever now." he remarked, and as they left, Marie hung back with Stein.

"He teaches too." she looked up at Stein, and he groaned.

"Yes, Marie." he remarked. Marie sighed and couldn't hold back a giggle.

"I wonder if he's susceptible to madness." she giggled, and Stein glared at her.

"That's not even funny." he remarked.

"It's a little funny." she replied.

* * *

"Ah, Choji, Hinata. Where are Naruto and Sakura?" Kakashi asked, and the girl responded.

"Uh, well… Sakura went to get Tenten, and N-Naruto's trying to convince Shikamaru to come too…" the girl mumbled quietly, and Marie smiled warmly at the two.

"Hi." she smiled.

"This is Marie Mjolnir, and this is Doctor Franken Stein. They're guests in the Leaf." Kakashi told the two, and the first to step forward was the boy.

"Choji Akimichi, good to meet you!" His smile was infectious, and Marie smiled back at him.

"Good to meet you, Choji. What's your name?" Marie turned to the girl, who played with her hands and stammered for a moment before looking up.

"H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." she managed, and Marie smiled.

Before she could respond, four clouds of smoke appeared behind Choji and Hinata, and Marie gasped and jumped backwards, knocking into Stein.

"Wha – how did they get there?" Marie asked, and Kakashi replied.

"It's how we all get around." he said, and Marie nodded and regained her breath.

"Sorry. So, who are all of you?" Marie asked, and the first to answer was the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura Haruno. Please don't mind my teammate." she said, and before Marie could question it, she realised the relevance of her statement.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he cried, and Marie laughed.

"Good to meet you!" she beamed, and her eyes flicked to the slouching ninja behind them.

"What's your name?" Marie asked.

"Shikamaru." he sighed, and Marie nodded, her eyes then flicking to the final girl.

"I'm Tenten." she introduced herself, and Marie smiled and looked at all six ninja.

"So, you're all chūnin, are you?" she asked. Everyone nodded except the orange-clad blonde ninja, who just stared at the floor.

"Naruto's a genin."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Marie trailed off, and Naruto stared at the floor.

"Nah, it's fine." he mumbled, and Marie sighed as Stein stood beside her, glancing at the teenagers.

"_Does that Uzumaki remind you of anyone?_" Stein connected with Marie's soul momentarily to communicate wordlessly, but that didn't hide the knowing smile on Marie's face.

"_He's very similar to Black*Star. Sakura reminds me of Maka."_

"_Indeed._" the connection was broken when Naruto seemed to get his confidence back, and he shouted out.

"Kakashi-sensei! Have you taken 'em to Ichiraku yet?" he cried.

"What's Ichiraku?" Stein asked, and Naruto turned to him.

"Only the best ramen house _ever!_" he cried out. Stein glanced sideways at Marie, who was obviously in her element. He sighed and stayed around to meet the ninja, if only for her.

* * *

It had taken a little over two weeks, but Stein and Marie had managed to capture the souls they needed to in Konoha. The story was all around the village – the story of the man with the human weapon who captured the rogue souls of the Leaf. Marie had gone to farewell some of the teenagers she had met and to find out how to keep in contact with them, so Stein went for the final rendezvous with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Thank you for your work here. We'll make sure to keep in contact with Death City and your institution." Tsunade explained, and Stein nodded.

"Thank you for accepting us into your village." Stein replied. The white-haired ninja shook his head and stepped forward.

"Look, kid, we know it wasn't the easiest time for you here. I took the liberty of getting you a parting gift." he smirked, and Tsunade glared at him. The silver-haired ninja in the room as well stood silently.

"Jiraiya, those better not be what they think they are." she hissed.

"He's got a long trip back to Dead Town or wherever he's going. He needs reading material." he laughed, and Stein took the four books from the white-haired sannin, glancing at the spines.

"They're good books." Kakashi spoke up, and Tsunade glared at him in turn.

"Just don't leave 'em lying around for that little lady of yours to see." Jiraiya smirked, and Stein raised an eyebrow but accepted the gift nonetheless.

"Marie and Shinigami-sama asked me to extend an open invitation to any of you who wish to come and see Death City at some point." Stein told them all, and he then turned to Kakashi.

"I'd be interested to learn how you managed to get through to that Uzumaki pupil of yours someday." Stein said, and Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know if I have. You may be overestimating me." he replied. Stein shrugged and scratched his chin.

"Perhaps you're right." he replied, and he turned back to Tsunade.

"Thank you again, Stein." she replied.

"No problems at all, Tsunade. Jiraiya. Kakashi." he acknowledged them all before leaving the office, and as he did, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"You are _both_ in big trouble." she hissed.

"I'm sure he'll like the books, Tsunade." Jiraiya remarked. Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"I'm inclined to agree…" he trailed off, and Tsunade sighed.

"You're in trouble." she hissed.

* * *

Trying to turn away from Marie was difficult on a plane, but Stein tried gallantly as his eyes flicked over the words in the book.

"What are you reading?" Marie asked. Stein snapped the book shut and shook his head.

"Nothing." he stated, and Marie sighed and shrugged.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep." Marie leant against Stein before he could even reply, and he shook his head. His eyes returned to the book and he began once again to read intently.

By the time the plane landed, he was finished with the first book. It took him very little time to finish them all, and there was no question as to whether he should reread them.

Whilst he was teaching Maka, Black*Star and Kid out in the training fields, he would always make sure they were preoccupied with things that took a long while. Whilst they were engrossed in their activities, his hand would slip into his pocket, and instead of pulling out a packet of cigarettes he would pull out one of the Make-Out books.

"_Hmm," _Stein thought, "_Jiraiya sure is a talented author. And that Kakashi has better taste than I thought."_

**A/N: Where 'Amestrian Souls' highlighted Marie's similarities to characters through her VA, I wanted to explore the fact that Stein and Kakashi play very similar, if not **_**the same**_** role in Soul Eater and Naruto respectively. I've also decided that Stein would be a super Make-Out fanboy.**


End file.
